Spk prprly yea?
by La Dormeuse
Summary: Our favourite characters are having a lunchtime IM conversation, but what will be revealed? Will Van understand what's said to him? Will Dilandau read what's written between the lines? Will Hitomi find love? V/H Read and review please


A/N: Okay, be angry as much as you want, but this has been floating in my head for weeks. How I see it – if I write this ficlet out of my brain then there will be far more space for Okaeri! So here goes, pointless fluff…

Let me know what you think! xx

_

* * *

_

TsubasaNoKami has joined the conversation

TsubasaNoKami Hey (waves)

Escaflowne-Sama I'm sitting right across from you Hitomi.

TsubasaNoKami Hello 2 u 2.

Escaflowne-Sama What?

TsubasaNoKami U suk at dis u no!

Escaflowne-Sama I'm sorry I am unable to decipher your illiterate writings.

TsubasaNoKami stfu :P

Escaflowne-Sama I thought you started this conversation?

TsubasaNoKami Ah so u can undrstnd wat I'm sayin! Lolz.

Escaflowne-Sama Is there a point to this?

TsubasaNoKami U can c behind me!

Escaflowne-Sama Really? That is amazing!

TsubasaNoKami ZOMG, liek stuuupid much! U can see Yukari + Amano!

Escaflowne-Sama Oh and you're incapable of turning your head round yourself?

TsubasaNoKami Gah! Van! If I turn round it's obvs! U b my eyes yea? Tell me wats goinon!

Escaflowne-Sama Why?

_DragonSlayerz has joined the conversation_

DragonSlayerz Sup peeps

TsubasaNoKami Hey D! :D

Escaflowne-Sama Dilandau.

DragonSlayerz Wubu 2?

TsubasaNoKami nm. Van's bein ahole, won't tell me wat Amano + Yukari r up 2!

Escaflowne-Sama You could just turn round you know?

DragonSlayerz Can u spk propa Dragon Boi its stupid!

TsubasaNoKami I sed dat and he told me to STFU!

Escaflowne-Sama Uh, didn't you say that?

DragonSlayerz WTF! Van! No 1s judgin u ere frend! Act lyk a teen 4 1nce!

TsubasaNoKami xctly pls :'(

Escaflowne-Sama Right, brackets and commas will make me talk like a moron.

DragonSlayerz Oi! Hu u callin moron bitch!?

TsubasaNoKami D, get over it k? He won't so leave it! Tell me wat's happenin! FTLOG!

Escaflowne-Sama Footlog? Can we speak in a language I can understand?

DragonSlayerz Pas de problem mon ami, preferes-tu le Zaibach?

TsubasaNoKami O preferesci il Faneliano? È la tua lingua materna vero?

Escaflowne-Sama Grow up you two!

DragonSlayerz XD

TsubasaNoKami XD lol

Escaflowne-Sama Grrrrrrr

DragonSlayerz Well it's a start.

TsubasaNoKami True say frend. And FTLOG For

TsubasaNoKami The

TsubasaNoKami Love

TsubasaNoKami Of

TsubasaNoKami God

TsubasaNoKami capisci? :D

Escaflowne-Sama _Thanks._

DragonSlayerz Tomi?

TsubasaNoKami Ya?

DragonSlayerz Allen's here.

TsubasaNoKami oh fk a doodle do

Escaflowne-Sama What? What's wrong with that?

DragonSlayerz U r blind mistr

TsubasaNoKami Gah he gvs me da creEaps! Perv perv perv perv!

Escaflowne-Sama What's he done?

DragonSlayerz Psh, nuthin in front o u. But he's tryin feel up our lil Tomi here.

TsubasaNoKami Pls don't tempt fate k? I wana b sik #

Escaflowne-Sama He better not have touched you!

DragonSlayerz Dude chill k thx? Hes not that stupid

TsubasaNoKami He better not mofo. Anyhou wat can u guys c damit!

Escaflowne-Sama What's he saying to you?

DragonSlayerz What did the bitch want?

TsubasaNoKami …

Escaflowne-Sama Hitomi!

DragonSlayerz Oi! Wat he say? An y u laffin?

TsubasaNoKami **LMAO !! gj!**

Escaflowne-Sama What?

DragonSlayerz Tomi! Fkin tell us woman! Wat he say?

TsubasaNoKami XD He sez yeh – wana go out afta skl 2gthr and I sez NO k thx. An he sez y no? an I sez not interestd. An he sez pls u ttly r, u chek me out alt. an I sez nuh uh. I chk out sum1 else.

TsubasaNoKami Lolz XD

Escaflowne-Sama He asked you out?

DragonSlayerz Hu u chkin out Tomi?

TsubasaNoKami Wa?

Escaflowne-Sama I can't believe he asked you out. After everything he's said.

DragonSlayerz '' hey guyz r we still havin same conv?

TsubasaNoKami Hey don't worry. Y wud i lk at him? Im prfctly happy now ; ) I've seen wayyyyyyy beta!

Escaflowne-Sama Really?

DragonSlayerz Hold da fone! Tomi! Hu u chkin out yeh? R u wid sum1?

TsubasaNoKami Wa? Hu sed dat? Y wud ane1 say dat?

DragonSlayerz Um u did. U sed u don't chk out Allen, but sum1 else! Hu? Hu do I hav to beat da shizzle out o?!

Escaflowne-Sama Why would you want to beat the shit out of someone?

DragonSlayerz r u fkin stupid 2day? Or hav u 4got wat u sed da otha day?

TsubasaNoKami Wat?

Escaflowne-Sama So what? What does me saying the other day got to do with anything?

DragonSlayerz k I get it but ur gonna pound this ahole 2 yeh?

TsubasaNoKami Oi! Y r u gonna beat up sum1 I lyk? y? an wat did u say otha day Van? ??

Escaflowne-Sama Nothing. Dilandau, there's no need to beat up anyone. Seriously. Hitomi's not a kid that needs protecting!

DragonSlayerz ZOMG moron. o course she does! Duh!

TsubasaNoKami ZOMG NOOOOOOO I don't moron! I'm fine! Wat u say otha day Van??

Escaflowne-Sama Amano just kissed Yukari!

TsubasaNoKami OMG! Squeeeeeeee!! Reli! Yes fk yes! Bout fkin tym 2! R dey still kissin?

DragonSlayerz WTF! Wat does that hav 2 do wid dis?

Escaflowne-Sama Yes.

DragonSlayerz Dude! Go Susuma! Get dat tong in der!

TsubasaNoKami Aww! How sweet!

TsubasaNoKami Woah! K no need for a porn film k thx, my bff there. Don't wanna c her impreg now!

Escaflowne-Sama Hitomi!

DragonSlayerz LMAO! They're dry shaggin! Gd tyms! Wait til her bro sees dis! KaBOOM!

TsubasaNoKami Yeah?

Escaflowne-Sama Outside?

DragonSlayerz Lol and now da teachers found em. Jks!

TsubasaNoKami C u dere! ; )

_Escaflowne-Sama has left the conversation_

_TsubasaNoKami has left the conversation_

* * *

DragonSlayerz

HAhaha LMFAO! Dallet threw a condom at dem! Well jks

DragonSlayerz Damn Uchida! She slapped him 4 no reason? WTF females!

DragonSlayerz Guys?

DragonSlayerz Oi!

DragonSlayerz WTFF were r u?

DragonSlayerz Were u go?

DragonSlayerz Hav u gone 2 follow Amano?

DragonSlayerz Gd idea! C him get beats 4rm Yukari an her bro! Cool tyms!

DragonSlayerz Oi!

DragonSlayerz Fk u guys!

_DragonSlayerz has left the conversation_

_

* * *

_

TsubasaNoKami has joined the conversation

_Escaflowne-Sama has joined the conversation_

_DragonSlayerz has joined the conversation_

DragonSlayerz hey were da fk u guys go?

TsubasaNoKami loo

Escaflowne-Sama locker

DragonSlayerz ? y were u guys on da roof den?

TsubasaNoKami wa?

Escaflowne-Sama We weren't on the roof Dilandau.

DragonSlayerz pls don't jk yeh? It's a prank ryt? I want in! u guys neva let me in no more

TsubasaNoKami Psh! Well duh! U got us al caught last tym membr?

Escaflowne-Sama Six weeks of detention ring a bell?

TsubasaNoKami Meh. I duno... Van?

DragonSlayerz Ahh hu gives a fk! Iz al da same 2 me! Cm on! Tell me! Won't screw up dis tym i swr!

Escaflowne-Sama I don't know why we should, it's taken ages to prepare and why should we do all the work and let you share the credit for something you didn't help with one bit?

DragonSlayerz Stfu! U guys r well borin. Ima find me sumthin more xcitin 2 do

TsubasaNoKami Lyk Celena? 0: )

Escaflowne-Sama How are you and Allen's sister these days?

DragonSlayerz STFU! U no dam wel she aint spoke 2 me in dayz. Y? bitch. I done fk al an she sez she dnt lyk me. She was perfect fine otha day at my place

TsubasaNoKami TMI! Don't wana no wat u get up 2 wid ma frend k thx.

Escaflowne-Sama You know Dilandau, maybe if you don't take part in this prank Celena may warm up to you again?

TsubasaNoKami Yea! She may evn b hapy 2 tel Allen and 4get bout all the shiza that hapnd b4 yea?

Escaflowne-Sama Exactly, things would definitely look up then wouldn't they?

DragonSlayerz Reli? K thx guys g2g. ima c if I can find her! L8r

TsubasaNoKami bai bai

Escaflowne-Sama later

_DragonSlayerz has left the conversation_

* * *

TsubasaNoKami

Damn he almost found us. (sweatdrop)

Escaflowne-Sama Nah, he's not that clever.

TsubasaNoKami Van pls he saw us! Giv him a day o 2 and he'll put it al 2gethr!

Escaflowne-Sama You're making it sound like we're doing something illegal.

TsubasaNoKami I no i no. Still tho we dont want da rents findin out and plannin weddins and crap. #Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr#

Escaflowne-Sama Point taken, but Dilandau's too busy looking up Celena's skirt to pay attention.

TsubasaNoKami if u say so

Escaflowne-Sama Trust me

TsubasaNoKami Alredy do :D

Escaflowne-Sama Hitomi?

TsubasaNoKami Ya

Escaflowne-Sama ily

TsubasaNoKami OMG! U usd propa lang!

Escaflowne-Sama 'sweatdrop''

TsubasaNoKami lolz luv u 2! huggles

Escaflowne-Sama Completely mental

TsubasaNoKami ne, Van?

Escaflowne-Sama ?

TsubasaNoKami D's gone yeh? So...

Escaflowne-Sama ...

TsubasaNoKami roof shud b free agen!

_Escaflowne-Sama has left the conversation_

TsubasaNoKami lol

_TsubasaNoKami has left the conversation_

* * *

A/N: k thx 4 readin. Lemme no wat u thnk? ;) Apologies if you don't understand my weird version of text language. Still, modern ways... Thanks for reading!!

Peace

Sina xx


End file.
